Dresden Intervention
by darksider82
Summary: Sirius goes through the veil, enter our favourite Blackstaff. Watch what happens when the Two Harry's collide..."Is that Fidelacchius?" First attempt at Dresden. I do not have all the books so correct me if I'm wrong please.
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter and the Dresden Intervention

Harry Potter/Dresden Files x-over  
Dresden/Murphy  
HP/?

Chapter One

Harry let out a scream of anguish as Sirius fell through the veil. Remus Lupin's eyes flashed amber as he momentarily accessed his werewolf enhanced strength to restrain the impressively magically powerful teen.

"He can't be gone. He just can't be!" Sobbed Harry completely, oblivious to the screams, cackles, bangs and cracks of laughter, terror and spell fire that reverberated around the Death Chamber.

The Death Eaters were falling back. They had failed their mission to retrieve the Prophecy, and it was now survival of the fittest. Except Harry had seen his victim. Bellatrix Lestrange was standing on the tops of the stairs that led into the Death Chamber being protected by her husband his brother, Rodolphus and Rabastan Lestrange.

Rodolphus trained his sights on Harry as the teen tore up the stairs towards them.

"Avada…" Rodolphus began, only to be interrupted by something that not only caught the trio by surprise, but was fatal. Harry felt his power tugging in his gut as it rushed into his hand. He had been eight years old when he had first found this power, and had trained it in secret ever since.

Whenever he'd considered using it on his relatives, something always told him that it wouldn't be worth it. However, this power was still magic, and as such, could be sent through his wand. Years of out of bounds study in the Library had revealed a much larger Wizarding World than the one Ron had described. Ron had only talked about the wanded wizards and a few magical creatures, but had entirely neglected to tell him of the White Council of Wizards, the Vampire Courts, Naagloshi and the Fae.

Harry remembered that the White Council came down hard on Wandless Wizards killing. Harry smirked. Dumbledore expected him to die as a martyr for the cause. Harry had other plans. As he rushed the Lestrange family, a complex plan to get the Wardens involved ran through his head. Of course, that meant running the risk of breaking the first rule of Wizardry- Thou Shalt Not Kill with Magic.

"FORZARE FULMINOS!" Shouted Harry, throwing his left hand out whilst chucking his wand under it, before chanting "FUEGO MAXIMA!" Rodolphus and Bellatrix were flung bodily out into the atrium of the Ministry of Magic, their muscles snap firing rapidly not allowing them back to their feet, whilst Rabastan cursed and swore violently as his robes caught fire. He began to scream as the flames slowly encased his face.

"AGUMANTAI TORRENTIOUS!" Screamed the burning Death Eater, and he passed out as a torrent of water washed over him.

Rodolphus and Bellatrix scrambled to their feet, muscles twitching and convulsing randomly, making it nigh impossible for them to aim properly. Harry stalked towards them, his calm demeanour long gone. As he stepped forward his footprints either tracked ice behind him or burst into flames.

"What's wrong little Bella? Doesn't ickle baby Bella want to play?" He taunted, mocking Bella with her own twisted sense of humour.

Bellatrix snarled and launched the Cruciatus Curse at him. Harry only smirked as the spell went wide. More cracks and bangs were heard as people began apparating into the atrium.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?! I DEMAND ANSWERS IN THE NAME OF THE…" Screamed a bedraggled and wholly worse for wear Delores Umbridge, only for her to collapse from a killing curse fired by Rodolphus Lestrange.

Harry smiled with malicious gratefulness. "Thanks… She was annoying. Although, I Probably would have turned her into something more fitting and finished her with salt."

Rodolphus cackled "You think she's bad now Potter? I went to school with her! Hell, my brother slept with her!"

Harry blanched.

"Any chance you can surrender peacefully?" He ducked under the bone breaker that was fired in retaliation. "Guess not… FULMINATA!" Harry darted forwards and landed a solid punch into the man's midsection discharging lightning across him and downing the male Lestrange.

Unknown to them, a rift opened and a man scrambled out of it. He was a small man, who looked to be in his mid-60's. He was about 5"6-5"7, wore old flannel shirt and worn trousers which were covered by heavy duty overalls, and carried a Blackstaff and a well-worn shotgun. The man's name was Ebenezer McCoy. His senses had told him of a very powerful and just awakened wandless wizard that was throwing around magic akin to his grandson, only without the purpose of self-defence.

"In the name of the White Council, WHAT IS GOING ON?!"

In that moment everything stopped. Even Voldemort, who had just apparated into the Atrium, directly behind Bellatrix. No-one wanted to incur the wrath of the Council. Harry spoke first,

"Honourable Counsellor, this man has sundered his soul-" Harry was cut off by Fudge who began to bluster madly.

Ebenezer snorted and turned to Harry.

"Look me in the eyes kid." Ordered Ebenezer lacing his voice with magic. Everything faded away as Harry made eye contact with the elderly man and everything fell away.

From Harry's perspective, the moment he looked into the man's eyes, he saw everything. If you can picture an x-ray examining for broken bones, this went deeper than just an x-ray. Harry saw what the man truly was, a wizard easily more powerful than Dumbledore. He saw regret for deceiving someone about his role as the 'Blackstaff'. This was more of an analytic diagnostic x-ray projected through a two-way mirror. He saw this man for who he was and the man saw him.

Ebenezer cancelled his sight and his blood boiled. This teen needed Warden intervention and he needed it quickly. He hadn't killed anyone yet with magic but had nearly done so. "I, Ebenezer McCoy do offer to take you Harry Potter as my apprentice."

Dumbledore strode onto the scene, he needed to prevent this apprenticeship. Harry was to defeat Tom, but he, Albus was supposed to defeat Harry. Then he would be remembered more than Merlin "I, Harry Potter do accept the offer of apprenticeship."

"I must protest…" Dumbledore declared turning his wand on the newly made master and apprentice. He opened his mouth and began to chant but Harry was already moving, as was Ebenezer McCoy.

"First lesson. What do you know about magic?" The older man shouted.

"Willpower, Imagination, How the entirety of the Wanded Wizarding World is corrupt, oh and abstract references to seven magical laws and wardens." Harry responded as he levelled his wand at his former headmaster.

Ebenezer chuckled.

"You're not a clean slate, but not too sculpted to be remade. Second lesson. Magic doesn't need a wand. It just needs a language that means something, and as you mentioned imagination and willpower. The seven laws are: Do Not Kill, Transform humans into other things, read minds or enthral others. Do not raise human dead, do not time travel and do not accept or ask for help from the Outsiders." Harry nodded and concentrated his magic into his left hand.

"DRAIN!" Harry screamed. As the bolt of magic left Dumbledore's wand it began to filter out but it was covering too much ground, too quickly and far faster than the spell could drain. McCoy nodded and the Staff that moulded into his arm materialised and finished off the spell.

Dumbledore, Voldemort and the Ministry stared at the power of the Wizard Council Member.

"HEED THE WARNING OF THE COUNCIL. NO-ONE IS TO GO NEAR, MESSAGE OR EVEN COMMUNICATE WITH MY APPRENTICE, UNLESS HE OR I PERMIT IT." Thundered Ebenezer before spinning his black blasting rod on Voldemort and chanted "Seele Zerstorung!"

Voldemort gasped and sank to his knees as the fragment of his soul was ripped apart by the power of the Blackstaff. As it disintegrated, five shards of light rushed off the deformed human and he began to scream as the holy golden/white light slammed into their selected targets. Harry's eyes turned white and he levitated off the floor as the Horcrux embedded in his head began to trickle out of his scar, nose and ears in the form of a thick sludge, before coalescing into a more human form of Voldemort before exploding into a shower of light. "Neither can live whilst the other survives. He shall have the power The Dark Lord Knows Not… Game Over, Tom.

FUEGO!" Harry rasped.

The spell shot forwards, was absorbed by the blasting rod and smashed into Voldemort, incinerating him.

"I'm the Blackstaff. The White Council's Hitman. I break the laws as I see them." Harry grinned thickly before struggling to his feet.

"Voldemort's dealt with. I'm out." Harry collapsed as a stunning spell slammed into him. Ebenezer grabbed his apprentice with one hand leaving his ring finger free, and, with a slicing motion, opened a doorway to the Nevernever and jumped through, closing it with a snap. He needed to get to Edinburgh and he needed to chat with Arthur Langtry. Ebenezer did not like the Merlin of the time, but he accepted that Langtry was a capable Merlin. It also helped that Langtry was distantly related to Harry Potter. Something like a cousin very far removed from the boys fifth great grandfather.

Soon, Ebenezer arrived in the Castle of the Council. To the Blackstaff's surprise Arthur was waiting for him at the gates.

"Council Wizard Listens-To-The-Wind informed me of you needing to speak with me… What is it?"

"The Wanded Wizards fucked up. They fucked you over Arthur. I know how close you were to the Potter family. This is the last member, and I've taken him as my apprentice." Arthur turned red with rage.

"You dare train…"

Ebenezer smirked,

"Fifth law you passed old friend. Any future Merlin's are not allowed to train blood relations." Arthur shut his mouth with a snap. Ebenezer smirked, and, with a casual flick of his finger, carried the still sleeping fifteen-year-old back to his farm and set about putting the boy in Harry's old bed. He then set about brewing a potion to cure the boy's evident skinniness, and another to find out precisely what was wrong with him.

The cauldron was a massive saucepan, and into it went Jack Daniels' Whiskey for the base, Potato mash for taste, Leather for touch, his leftover mutton stew for scent and two other things. By the time it was finished it looked like congealed blood with the runniness of jelly. Ebenezer sniffed it and for once its smell made it more appetising than normal. Considering the majority of the potion was the basis for his flu relief, which looked like shit and tasted not too similar, this was a major improvement. By now, Harry had woken up and found himself holding his wand tightly. "Hello…? Who's there?"

"Just me, Hoss… Harry. Hoss was a nickname for my previous student who was also known as Harry… Anyways, I've come with a potion. Unfortunately, they don't taste that good here either." Harry grunted and took a sip from the mug.

"Tastes like whiskey and potatoes with a hint of feather? Loads better than pickled toad's feet." Ebenezer smirked at the comment.

"Sorry for spiriting you away. An acquaintance of mine told me to make the apprenticeship bond with you and get out. Once the potion has run its course, I figured it would be an idea to get to know each other, along where you stand magically."

The potion went down quite nicely. In fact, almost better than the majority of the three hundred and forty-six potions he had consumed since he'd started Hogwarts, and that was including the countless repetitions of Pepper Ups, Bone Knitting, and Blood Clotting potions, and ten Dreamless Sleeps. The effects soon began to kick in. The potion was designed to repair any deprivations of diet to the body and to correct them. Ebenezer stared as his new apprentice fell asleep as a side effect of the potion, and muscle and height crept up onto the boy. He'd need Listens-To-The-Wind to have a look at him. The aforementioned wizard was a trained doctor and surgeon, and was now studying to become a proctologist.

There was a flicker at the wards and Ebenezer welcomed the newcomer. They it turned out to be Joseph Listens-To-The-Wind, aka Injun Joe, and the Gatekeeper, two of the seven senior council members, alongside Simon 'Brute Boss' Pietrovich, whom he could trust with his life, Ancient Mai, who did her own thing and often acted as counter balance to Arthur Langtry and his cronies, Gregory Cristos, and Martha Liberty. McCoy was the unofficial eighth member as the Blackstaff, so if he wanted to play havoc on the council he sent his concerns through Simon, Rashid aka Gatekeeper or Injun' Jo.

"Ebenezer, I came as soon as the class finished… What is it?"

"My new apprentice. He seems… small for his age." Joseph nodded and headed up to the boy in question, his blue nursing gloves aglow with magic. This left Rashid and Ebenezer in the kitchen. Ebenezer knew his power and was confident in taking anyone on the council save for the Gatekeeper. It was rumoured that the Gatekeeper was stronger than the Merlin, but had preferred his job as Gatekeeper.

"Your new apprentice, if Allah spares him, will become powerful. Very powerful… Please tread with caution around him."

"Don't tell me what to do Gatekeeper, I know what I'm doing. I doubt I'll have much to teach him save for the finer points of Thaumaturgy and helping him with elemental affinities for evocomancy."

Rashid chuckled "I predict he'll have a very dangerous gift. One of Temporal Manipulation. When he hits two decades and two, send him to me. I'll complete his training…

And finish whatever Warden Dresden and his friends have not."

Ebenezer gulped. A Temporalmancer! There hadn't been one since 1666, when one of them got drunk and tried to send himself back five days. The ritual failed and London burned to the ground. Ebenezer couldn't help but smirk. The idiot who set London on fire had been an Apprentice of Merlin Langtry. "Thank you for the warning, Gatekeeper. I shall honour your advice."

Rashid grinned. "Always knew you would… Mai will be after him at some point."

Mai was known to be strict with her pupils. She and Ebenezer always eyed each other over some student or other, because, nine times out of ten, the pupil could be beneficial to either of them. Injun' Joe descended the stairs and if Ebenezer looked carefully, he could tell that the Natural American's magic was fighting to be released.

"We need to talk."


	2. Chapter 2

Harry Potter and the Dresden Intervention

Harry Potter/Dresden Files x-over  
Dresden/Murphy  
HP/?

McCoy and Listens-To-The-Wind sat in the Blackstaff's kitchen. McCoy listened as the Medical Expert of the White Council raged about the young practioner upstairs "He's severely malnourished, rickets, skurvy and several other problems Ebenezar. He needs thorough medical examinations which can only be done back at Head Quarters." Ebenezer's eyes flashed and the room shook as the unofficial eighth member of the council released his magical energy.

"I am not about to have Arthur Langtry filch my student and then execute him for having a skill that flirts heavily with the sixth law. Besides Rashid will back me up Joe. I hate asking for favours but I need you to do what you can here without him going back to England. Something in my bones tells me that he will object." Indian Joe nodded "I'll help you providing when he practises his evocation some of my trusted few keep an eye on him." Ebenezar nodded and the Native American left the house and vanished through the Nevernever.

Harry was coming out of the shower when Ebenezer arrived at the top of the stairs "There you are Harry. I'm sorry for everything that is happening to you recently now my manners I'm Ebenezar McCoy." Harry nodded and his eyes widened "Ebenezer McCoy, Hogwarts 1701, Ravenclaw Headboy and graduated same year as Arthur Langtry who was in Slytherin." Ebenezer chuckled "You're sharp. Much sharper than Hoss. Now your wand is on your beside cabinet young Confederate." Harry looked at Ebenezer "Confederate? What do you mean by that?"

Ebenezer stared at his hopeful new apprentice "Whose your History Tutor?" Harry slumped slightly "Professor Binns." Ebenezar choked "Cuthbert Binns! Brilliant at Goblin Rebellions but not much else and thats all he is teaching you! Well time for your first history lesson kid. Don't worry we'll be going over this in greater detail should you choose to accept my teaching." Harry grinned someone who was going to actually teach him something useful.

"Come with me downstairs." Soon enough Harry and Ebenezer found themselves in Ebenezer's kitchen. Ebenezer had with a wave of his hand created a textbook version of Chicago "Okay. The world of humanity has seven layers. The first is the world of what we call Mundanes." Harry nodded as he examined the minature Chicago with people and cars moving around. Ebenezer continued and more of Chicago appeared "The second layer is the Wanded Wizarding World also known as the Confederacy for Sorcerors. Keep to themselves etc." Then a third layer appeared very few buildings this time but more shields and smokey silhouettes "This is the Wild Magic Layer. We are more suspectiable to the influence of magic but this kind of magic is much more intent. Now this is where it gets complicated as you now know as a Confederate you have an easier time using technology compared to us. The fourth layer corresponds strongly to the first layer. As you know mundane's have criminal families running sections of cities such is the same except run by monsters that can resemble humans and the final layer is the fifth which consist of feral monsters that roam around and eventually get themselves picked off by mundanes who call themselves Hunters. You, Harry Potter have the chance and the ability to become a Wild and Confederate Practioner."

Harry nodded "Okay so I have the ability of two levels of sorcery and the Wizarding World is far larger than what I have been told. What is the magic like that Wild Practioners use?"

Ebenezer grinned "Thermaturgy or tracking magic and Evocation or battle magic they are the main ones but there others such as veiling and illusions but they require teaching that you'll not learn from me...if you take me up on that offer." Harry nodded all of this was beginning to sound almost too good to be true and if it was it was probably a lie "What are the laws? Punishment?"

Ebenezer snorted "Quick one aren't ya! Hoss wasn't as quick. Anyways Don't Kill with Magic, Don't Turn into Other Things, Don't Read Minds, Don't Enthrall Another Being, Art of Necromancy is Forbidden, Do Not Attempt To Swim Against Time and Do Not Commune Across the Gates. Punishment unless the entire Council can stonewall it is death. Langtry is going to get you under his command because you seem to have an affinity that skirts the Sixth Law."

Harry's eyes widened "Time Magic! What does that entail?" He asked excitedly, Ebenezer shrugged "I honestly don't know. The last Time Wizard incinerated London in what was known as the Great Fire." Harry stared at his mentor and then looked at the ceiling. "I accept. But I want to complete my Confederate Schooling as Home Schooling."

Ebenezer grinned "We start now. The first lesson is about magic itself." And with that Harry's education into magic truly began. Ebenezer and Harry connected like opposites attract, Ebenezar was encouraging whilst Harry was reserved but slowly Harry began to act like a fifteen year old not anything younger or older. He also began to fill out both width and height, working on a farm would do that. His skinny form would slowly become whipchord with muscle and he rapidly gain height due to Injun' Joe's medical students. He would never be as tall as Harry Dresden which Ebenezer was constantly thankful for but his latest apprentice had possibly more raw magic at his disposal than his previous one. That was possibly the only good thing that came out of Harry's childhood the desire to win and survive.

Harry truly came into his own. He always had been quite artistic and now he could draw a circle with the majority of impliments from pens to chalk and even if he had the time he could draw it with pure magic. Ebenezer had pulled a prize winning pig to the ground as Harry unleashed a magical circle ritual for what was meant to be a bolt of lightning. What came out was something more like several tendrils of electrictity hitting the human sized mannequin some thirty meters away and accidently crispyfrying four chickens and a cockeral.

Ebenezer gave him a look of 'clean up the mess' and Harry complied. Injun' Joe and the new Teacher and Student duo laughed about it later on. Harry's Confederate studies had improved with his new immersion to magic. One immediate result was the fact his spells were much more powerful and dare he say it more controllable. His blasting curses were nothing to be sniffed at begin with but now even Harry held them back unless he needed to use them. Ebenezer had enrolled Harry at one of the local schools because he was able to and he knew that one of the Wardens in America had a relative who could enrole Harry without many questions.

(Same time, Hogwarts)

In the Confederate Wizarding World everyone was in a mixture of uproar and celebration. Celebration because Voldemort was destroyed but in uproar that their saviour who Dumbledore had long planned to manipulate to his doom had upped and vanished with that accursed Wild Magic user.

Dumbledore took a deep breath as he was surrounded by his faithful colleagues or minions in the Order of the Phoenix "My friends we need to find Harry Potter and bring him home. We need to guide him to his full destiny of the Next Leader of the Light." The cheers and nods from the majority of the members from the point of Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks, Snape and Neville were amazed at just how mindless the Wizarding World truly was. It was then that the four made a snap decision by putting aside their differences they would be able to work together to slip the slowly tightening noose of Magical Britain and warn Harry of the Confederate Wizarding World's intentions.

"Well I'm out." Announced Neville as he slid out of Dumbledore's office followed by the other adults "As am I." Announced the others and with a heavy burdened heart, Neville led them to the Room of Requirement where they began to make further plans to leave England.

(America)

Harry grabbed his books from his locker when Charlotte Brown, a girl who had helped him catch up to his age range knocked on his door. "Harry, Chloe's found this book in town yesterday. It's like all spooky and stuff says it can summon demons and stuff and I was wondering..." Harry nodded "...As today is the Soltice of Summer lets meet up and summon something am I right?" Charlotte stared at him "How did you..."

"Know? Typical cliche. No I don't read minds that's punishable by death. Will have to check with my Guardian. Let me know the time and location by the end of the day." Charlotte beamed and hugged him before skipping off to class.

Harry looked into his locker, channelled magic into his eyes as he looked into his dimensional space locker and looked at his gauntlets with two underslung holsters one for his blasting rod and one for his wand. They were inscribed with tonnes of different runes and sigils mainly to amplify his spells "I have bad feeling about this ritual."

Chloe gave him the address and it was a cornfield just off the farm that Harry was living on and it was going to be performed at 9 but everyone was to arrive at 7 to help prepare the ritual.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry Potter and the Dresden Intervention

Harry Potter/Dresden Files x-over  
Dresden/Murphy  
HP/?- Possibly Molly Carpenter

"Hi, Ebenenezer!" Harry shouted as he entered the house allowing the wards to wash over him and remove any potential tracking charms on him. He pulled on his gloves. He entered the kitchen to find himself looking down a broadsword which seemed to be glowing slightly. The wielder of the sword was a tall Black Man with a buzzcut of black hair and harsh brown eyes. On the table in front of him was an Israeli Desert Eagle. "Potter."

Harry had to resist the urge to shoot the grouchy paranoid bastard, that made Moody seem sane. "What do you want? I haven't broken any laws." Morgan's accomplice smirked slightly "We have heard that a ritual..." Harry nodded "Yeah. I know. I don't need the bloody lecture. I agreed only to have a look at what was being summoned, apparently the girl who found the book, name of Chloe Knox ring a bell?" Harry nodded.

"Your job is..." Began Morgan to find Harry already walking out the room "Find the location of the ritual, stop said ritual, arrest everyone involved with the ritual and inform them of the Seven Laws. If not kill all of them without breaking the Laws. Or something." The woman who accompanied Morgan couldn't help but chuckle "Kids got you their Donald. Anything else? If not then get out." Growled Ebenezer.

Out of all Warden Captains that had been and gone, Donald Oliver Morgan was one of the worst. Ebenezer grabbed his staff and the Black Sentient one melded into his hand and he followed his apprentice "You really shouldn't cut him off like that. I know he pisses you off, he pisses me off as well. To be honest he was the best of a bad bunch of potential Captains." Ebenezer said reproachfully. Harry nodded "I get that. Feels like the bastards trying to push me around. I've been pushed around long enough. What would have been nice is if he had told me something new. Like the book that is going to be used, besides I wanted your permission to go to it and stop it."

Ebenezer nodded "Where is it..." Harry told Ebenezer everything from what happened that day and then he looked at his watch "I need to go. I need to help prepare and put a failsafe in the ritual to stop it from activating. Harry was the first one to arrive and deciding to be useful began preparing the ritual circles and the safe zones. Charlotte was the second to arrive as Harry finished prepping the circle "Harry, can I help? I want to ask you something." Harry turned around to face her. Charlotte gulped, Harry was tall like 6'6 it also didn't help that he had the look of someone who worked the farm before school "What is it?"

"Is magic real? I mean really...Is it real? If it is? Then is what we are doing right?" Harry grinned and pulled out his wand "Orchidious!" He chanted and a bunch of flowers billowed from his wand. Charlotte's eyes widened, Harry then pulled out a blasting rod, pointed it skywards and launched out a massive bolt of lightning. "Seem real enough?" Charlotte nodded. Harry grinned "I don't know if what we are doing is right as I haven't seen the book we are summoning from. All you need to know is should you have cold feet then stop what you're doing and do the following. One, remain calm. Two, stay within the circle. Three, don't break the circle. Four to Six, Stay..." Harry said and Charlotte finished it "Within the Circle." Charlotte nodded "Remain calm, don't move, don't listen to what it is saying. What happens if anyones circle breaks?"

Harry chuckled "We're either to dead to care or about to be. Run. Run like hell. Hope you find a Grey Cloak willing to listen." Charlotte nodded "About helping?" Harry smiled "Sit your cute ass down and talk to me. I'm almost done preparing the fail-safes...The grey cloak comment? I am one. I have orders."

Charlotte nodded "To shut it down and let me guess warn us or arrest us." Harry spat out phlegm into the grass away from the ritual "Less arrest you. More cut your fucking heads off." Charlotte stared at him "Magic going wrong is bad fucking news. Magic changes you and you change it. Someone fucks up badly we could have a necromancer on our hands. Now THEY'RE bastards."

Charlotte gulped "I really don't want to do this." Harry grinned "One less person I need to warn. Now here they come." Chloe, Amelia, Zack and Trent had turned up "Is everyone ready? We need to get this ritual done up ASAP." Snapped Chloe. Harry and Charlotte snorted "Our part of the ritual is done...Since Charlotte haven't given me the diagram for the other part of the ritual I did all I could to protect our asses." Harry said getting snorts from Zack and Trent "You know that magic ain't real...Even if it is the thing we're summoning has to obey us right."

Harry groaned and concentrated on getting himself ready "For some reason IF this shows that magic is real you're going to be greatful I've got this done up. Now where is the book?" Chloe pulled the book out of her rucksack alongside eight candles; two black, three grey, two purple and one red; and a box of rats and four silver knives. The book was in black leather and it had on the front in blood red lettering was the symbol for Saturn. "We're going to summon a demon from the book of Saturn."

Harry gulped "One second please." He turned around and headed away from the circle. He grabbed his staff with his left hand and grabbed his half of the speaking stone 'Harry to Ebenezer. Come in.' Harry murmured his voice quivering with fear. 'Ebenezer here. What is it?' Harry composed himself 'Book of Saturn, Book of Saturn. Need help. Book of Saturn. Need serious help.'

Ebenezer slumped in his seat 'Harry, stay calm. I'll get Morgan. You do what you need to do keep it from materialising but should it materialise take it down.' Harry turned around as the hairs on his neck stood up and he saw Trent. "Who were you talking to?" Harry's mouth twisted into a grimace "My boss...He's going to need me to work a triple shift for the next few days." Trent chuckled "Not what I heard...You saw the book and shit yourself...Who did you tell! Let's keep this between us." Harry sighed "My boss." Trent pulled out a knife "We're really going to have to do this?"

Harry's eyes flashed gold and an ethereal circle erupted around him "Temporis." He murmured. It was like stepping into a vaccuum. The world seemed to slow down and Harry, not wanting to attract too much attention moved so he was behind Trent and he cancelled the spell. Trent's eyes widened as Harry dissappeared from view. He turned around, Harry disullsioned himself and moved out of the way as Trent stormed up the hill. "Where's Harry?" Called Chloe as she finished off the reverse pentacle.

"Gone. He chickened out." Harry melted back into view making Charlotte almost botch her symbol. "Nope. I just had to take a call. Trent wouldn't believe me. Now are we prepared?"

Chloe checked the book and the two pentacles. The one She, Zack and Charlotte drew looked okay and how it appeared in the book. However Harry's one seemed perfect "We're good. It looks like we're good to go." With a sinking heart, Harry and Charlotte stepped into Harry's summoning circle and discreetly Harry pulsed his magic into the circle. Then looking like a group of semi-confident street/break dancers they began walking around the circle beginning to charge up their circle. That was when everything went down hill, Charlotte was meant to stop chanting halfway through the summoning to trigger to the failsafe but she choked, the words weren't coming out.

"In virtute Spiritus Sancti invocato magno mundi daemonum evocare Azazeal et nos servi. In virtute Spiritus Sancti invocato magno mundi daemonum evocare Azazeal et nos servi. in virtute Spiritus Sancti invocato magno mundi daemonum evocare Azazeal et nos servi. Damus et humanum sanguinem victimæ rodent." **(we call upon the power of the spirit world and call forth the great demon of Azazeal and send us a servant.** **In the blood of human and rodent we give thee an offering.)** Harry stopped chanting the moment Zack, Trent and Chloe grabbed the rats and stabbed them "Ego ad Urihel , Gabriel et Michael placet tueri conantur ut animam tuam, salva me a collegis ungues Azazeal **(I call to Uriel, Gabriel and Michael please protect thine soul as I attempt to save my colleagues from the claws of Azazeal).**

Everything happened in slow motion. The pentacle changed from black to pure white, Trent stared as Harry was bathed in a white aura and rushed forwards and left the safety of his ritual circle. The blood of the rats hit the centre of the students summoning circle and their corresponding pentacle turned black. The blackness cracked open revealing a set of metal gates, that slowly began to crack open as more rat blood hit the circle. Chloe grabbed the knife and slit her wrist.

The pentacle spluttered and cut out. But it was too late, the gates in the other pentacle erupted open and out spilled a humanoid rat to be specific. This thing was about eight feet tall and aside from having rat like feet, body and face were all the similarites that ended. For its arms it varied in Harry's eyes from four to to six to at one point 32 and some looked like tentacles. Due to his understanding of wards he had managed to filter out some of the magic that Council Wizards emitted which enabled Ebenezer to have a radio and tv installed. Nothing too big and fancy but big enough for the pair when they had time to watch the news and the occasional film, it also meant internet and Harry had found porn. It's only a matter of time.

Harry snapped back to the present as he examined his scenario. His failsafe had partially worked, it wasn't a full blown demon of war. It was a mutant rat thing that a group of powerful creatermancers whipped up **(Skaven from Warhammer Fantasy Battle, created by Games Workshop).** That was a good thing. The demon gates slammed shut shortly after it escaped, Harry didn't have to worry about demons running all over America. His situation was the opposing pentacle had broken meaning it was free to do whatever the hell it wanted. Harry couldn't step outside the circle without potentially being backstabbed by his colleagues who were now looking at him with murder in their eyes "You! Traitor!" Hissed Chloe and she rushed out of the protective circle. The rat demon charged forwards, Harry reacted he punched his fist towards the demon "Shinra Tensei!"

The bolt of force energy slammed into the demon sending wheeling backwards. Chloe had crossed into Harry's circle. Charlotte noticed and concentrated, she felt her skull was going to crack open as she murmured "Ensnare."

Iron chords wrapped around Chloe. The ground shook and the pentacles broke. Harry swore and dived towards the demon "Chloe, get out of here." Trent and Zack turned on Harry when a team of people in Grey descended upon the clearing. "Tent Brown, Zackary Truman, Charlotte Fernandez and Chloe Knox you are suspected of breaking the 7th Law of Magic." A voice thundered across the clearing. This was followed by triumphant yell of complicated spell in what sounded like Egyptian, Greek and Japanese with a splattering of Manderin.

Everyone turned to see the Rat thing slice/slam/slash into Harry, but instead of it connecting with the newest apprentice of the Blackstaff, the apprentice faded from view and reappeared on the other side of the Rat with a glowing circle beneath it. Then with an almighty groan the earth split apart dropping the creature into a blackened abyss. "Potter, I find you guilty..." Harry snorted "Didn't reverse time. Didn't travel forwards. Merely slowed down my perception of time allowing me to circle it, trap it and drop it back into hell. The thing it killed is known as a remnant ask my teacher or Gatekeeper about them. What's the verdict?"


	4. Hiatus

Hiatus of a possible permanent basis.

I'm sorry to type this but due to many other obligations and possible permanent writers block this story has been put on hold. Feel free to take it and re-work it.


End file.
